Party Fears Two
by nikkisixirresistiblebitch
Summary: Fiction based on this prompt: "Damon/Stefan, pollen"


**This story is a product of this prompt at tvd kink: _Damon/Stefan, sex pollen/fuck or die._**

Stefan gets dosed with something and sex with Elena doesn't help. As Stefan gets worse, Elena calls Damon for help, only for Damon to be exactly what Stefan wants and needs.

Bonus points for Elena's reactions/observations but no threesome.

Party Fears Two

This isn't working. Elena is too soft, too damned pliant. It makes me want to hurt her more, makes me want to pound into her more, fuck into her harder. I roll, and thrust, and grind tirelessly. She just squirms, and takes it, and moans. She didn't know it could be like this. She comes once...twice...the third time looks almost painful. I have to stop. This isn't working.

I pull her on top of me. Maybe this will help, let her do all the work. She's so wet that if I were a smaller man, I'd slide right out. Elena just tenses and bounces on my cock. She's never had it so deep. She comes again, almost like she's surprised. She shouldn't be.

I'm burning up from the inside. Her sweat doesn't help, just makes it burn brighter. Elena starts to worry. She wonders if she should use her hands and her mouth. I don't want to hurt her. She wants to call Damon, then.

I hear them talk about me. At first, it's all stuttering and blushing on Elena's part. And then 'Stefan can't come', rushes out in a frustrated mumble. Damon's laugh tickles my ear. Makes me want to punch a wall.

It must have been some type of flower. Even though we're dead, our body still responds to all things organic.

The cavalry arrives. Damon asks Elena if she wants to stay. He'll only ask her once before he starts stripping. I hadn't bothered to get out of bed; the sheets still cling around me.

I look into his face as he climbs on top of me. I wonder if it bothers him to be touching his brother in this way. I wonder if he wants to save me because Elena asked him to, and not because he really wants to.

His hands pull on my cock, like he's trying to coax the semen out of me. I thrust hard into his hand and I can't help these pitiful little noises that I make. I don't want to stare at Damon, so I turn my face to Elena. She's still standing in the corner, eyes glazed over. She doesn't hate this.

Damon reaches up to grab my face with his unoccupied hand and turns it towards him. He wants me to notice only him. He presses all of his body against me, all straight lines and muscles. In all of my years, I've never liked men in this way. I've only ever wanted Damon.

The friction is good, but I need more. I won't let him inside me. Damon slicks himself up with lotion. He makes it look so easy. I want to laugh at the fact that Damon has obviously taken it up the ass before.

This works. Damon's tighter, his body is harder. I can fuck deeper and not be afraid of hurting him. He makes these sounds that later on, he'll deny he ever made. His mouth is open like he's surprised at how good this feels. I'm surprising a lot of people today.

Damon's cock is so hard and it would have stuck straight up if it wasn't so heavy. But he ignores it, as if it doesn't ache with its stiffness. He focuses on me, and my cock in him, and my arms around him. His blue eyes never leave my face and he pretends not to see Elena shaking and whimpering in the corner. I always thought she was a greedy girl. Four orgasms weren't enough.

When Damon kisses me and licks into my mouth, I lose it. I fill him up with everything I own. He gasps 'God!', and thuds his head against the pillow. He comes untouched and I wonder if he knows that I still believe in a higher power.

Afterwards, Damon lies and says, "I'd stake myself if I thought it made any difference." He must see that damned unfortunate look on my face. That look that says we're all going to hell.

Much later, when my skin doesn't burn so much, I think about my youth. When I was a child, I used to want to burst into tears whenever I saw Damon. He was just too beautiful. He is still just too beautiful.


End file.
